<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He'll remain mine by Vault_Emblem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489967">He'll remain mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem'>Vault_Emblem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sith Obi-Wan AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Padmé Amidala, F/M, Kinda, Nightmares, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shmi's death, Anakin continues to have nightmares, but this time, they're about Padmé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sith Obi-Wan AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He'll remain mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé’s already awake when Anakin screams, his back jolting and lightsaber immediately summoned to his hand, as if there was any actual danger in their room.</p><p>She has learned that it’s best to let him wake up on his own during these episodes, but this doesn’t mean it doesn’t pain her to see him twisting and turning and screaming. It makes her feel helpless, because until he’s still asleep there’s nothing she can do to help him.</p><p> </p><p>Only once Anakin calms down, making a big sigh as he rests the lightsaber on his pillow, she speaks.</p><p>“Another nightmare?” she asks, voice soft, reaching for him with her hand, resting in on his back. He’s sweaty.</p><p>Anakin nods, but that’s the extent of his reaction, even if Padmé can see him subconsciously leaning in her touch.</p><p>“Was it your mother again?”</p><p> </p><p>Padmé has been genuinely sad at the news of her death - she remembers little of Shmi, but what little she remembers was good - and has been worrying about Ani for a while.</p><p>Even though his revengeful slaughter should make her happy - it means that the Jedi haven’t completely erased the darkness within him, which will come useful in the future she’s sure - she’s still worried. Of course she wants him to join her in her cause, but she also doesn’t want him to lose himself completely to the Dark Side.</p><p>She has all the reasons to worry about that, given what Obi-Wan told her: Lord Sidious has taken a special interest in Anakin, like he did once with Obi-Wan, discarding Maul. He must be working into grooming Ani to be his next special apprentice, but he won’t have him, not if Padmé has a say in it; he’s not his to have.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it wasn’t her,” Anakin sobs, voice broken, and when he turns towards Padmé it’s obvious how close to crying he is, “It was you.”</p><p>For Ani’s sake, Padmé tries to remain calm. She’s aware of the dangerous life she lives, but receiving such a prophecy from Anakin does shake her quite a bit. Still, from what she’s gathered, his force visions aren’t always true. It could only be a possible future.</p><p>“Oh Ani,” she mutters, pulling him closer into her arms, and it’s then that Anakin crumbles, breaking down in the safety of her presence.</p><p> </p><p>Padmé waits for him to have calmed down before asking what he saw exactly.</p><p>“I don’t-- I don’t remember,” he begins, frantic, “There was a flash of red, then a voice and then… and then you…”</p><p>“Ssh, it’s ok Ani,” she soothes him, cradling his face between her hands, “I’m still here, am I not?”</p><p>Anakin looks at her, then weakly nods. Yes, she’s still there.</p><p>“I’ll protect you,” he vows then, serious as he can ever be, “Whatever happens, I will protect you, even with my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what if this puts you against someone you’re close to?”</p><p>That is… a weird question, Anakin’s not going to lie.</p><p>In a way, however, it makes sense: Anakin’s close to some senators, even the Chancellor himself. They could all attack Padmé for political reasons, but he won’t allow it. He refuses to lose her, not after what happened with his mother.</p><p>This time he won’t fail.</p><p>“You’ll always come first, <em>no matter what</em>.”</p><p>“Ani…” Padmé mutters. She can’t say anything else because Anakin kisses her. It starts desperate but it soon turns slow, sweet even; Padmé will never get enough of it.</p><p>One day his loyalty will be actually tested, but for now this answer is enough.</p><p>Padmé will do whatever in her power to make sure that Sidious won’t take her Ani away from her. No matter the cost, he will remain hers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>